


A Date

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Class 'Bonus Scenes' [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s01e01, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: During episode one. Charlie asks Matteusz to be his date for the prom.





	

It was very human, the way Charlie was feeling now. Back on his own planet, this sick nervousness that the humans called butterflies had never invaded his stomach at such a trivial time, only during matters of great importance. But this...this wasn't important, strictly speaking. Although maybe it was more important than it seemed.

April said it was very important to have a date to prom, but from how everyone was treating it, prom didn't seem very important in itself. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel nervous now. He was very nervous, and he kept thinking about the way April had looked at him earlier. Surprise.

Humans definitely did this sort of thing, he'd checked on the internet. So he should be just fine. Spotting Matteusz leaning against a walk by himself, looking at his phone, Charlie didn't know whether to speed up or slow down. He stopped, swallowing his nervousness only to find that it wouldn't go away. The feeling remained. He didn't know how to ask, he realised. He hadn't planned how he was going to ask.

"Matteusz," he called, and then winced because he was still too far away and he'd had to shout sort of loudly to get the other boy's attention. And people had definitely noticed. He should just walk away. No, no, he shouldn't, it didn't matter, they all thought he was weird anyway. They thought he was strange, even Matteusz was more popular than he was. He couldn't stop himself from ducking his head, though, and looking away from all the people.

"Charlie!" Matteusz sounded delighted to see him, and just that smile alone made all of his nerves worth it. "It is good to see you outside of class...did you want something?"

"Oh, um, yes," he said, trying to smile back. "I-I was talking to April and- are you going to the prom?"

"I will not go unless someone asks me...I cannot be bothered," Matteusz said, shrugging. "Have you found a date yet?"

"I- that was, April asked me but I said no," he said, cursing his lack of preparation. "I said I would, um, sorry." He took a deep breath. All he had to do was ask. "Would you go with me? As my-as my date."

Matteusz looked confused for a moment as Charlie stuttered over his words, but his face lit up again as soon as Charlie managed to get the whole question out. "Of course I will! For a moment I was worried you were going with April, but I…didn't think she was your type."

"You will?" He smiled. All the nervousness in him evaporated and he was left with a warm, bright feeling in his chest. He'd been so worried Matteusz would say no.

"I will go to prom with you, yes." Matteusz smiled, reaching out to touch him- Charlie thought for a moment that he was going to grab his face and kiss him, but instead he just squeezed Charlie's shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you." There was a smile on Charlie's face- he wasn't entirely sure that it was an appropriate time to say thank you, but it had already been said now so there was no point fussing. "I'll see you tonight, shall I?"

"Could you come to get me?" He asked, and he looked worried for a moment. It was gone instantly, though, so Charlie dismissed it as nothing. "My parents will not want to use the car."

"Of course, it's not a problem, but my- I'll walk, but I'd be glad to walk with you. Why won't your parents drive you- or drive us? Do they have something against cars?" Charlie frowned, the picture of naïveté as he looked up at Matteusz, blissfully unaware of how cruel humans could be when they wanted to be.

"I will..." Matteusz looked around at the swarm of students all coming out from their lessons, and he just shook his head. "I will explain later."

"Okay. Do you have a class to go to?" Charlie checked his watch, frowning. "I should be in Maths in three and a half minutes..."

Matteusz chuckled, and Charlie honestly felt as if something inside his chest just caught on fire. He felt warm. "No, I am free now, but I will leave before the end of your lesson."

"Okay." Charlie smiled up at Matteusz, taking half a step in the direction of his Maths classroom even though the rest of him didn't really want to move. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yes," Matteusz said, his smile bright, and even as Charlie had to almost run to his lesson, he could feel an almost ecstatic joy rising in his heart. He had a prom date. He had Matteusz as a prom date, the boy he'd been attracted to since he first walked in because of his bright eyes and wonderful smile and his endlessly down to earth attitude towards everything. He had Matteusz as a prom date, and it was definitely the happiest he'd been for an awfully long time.

Now, all he needed to do was figure out what to wear. April had said boys usually dressed smartly- Charlie didn't think much of this world's version of smart, really. The bother about what he was supposed to dress like kept him occupied all through Maths- that, and just the very notion that he'd actually managed to ask Matteusz to the prom. He kept grinning like an idiot every time that thought popped into his head.

"Are we away with the aliens today, Charlie?" He jumped when his teacher addressed him. He'd stopped writing because he got distracted by the thought of holding Matteusz's hand while they walked together this evening.

He quickly shook his head, a blush creeping up from under his collar and tinting his cheeks. And then he couldn't help but smile a little, because his Maths teacher didn't realise how alarmingly accurate his 'away with the aliens' statement was. Or perhaps Matteusz was the one who was away with the aliens. He almost laughed at his own joke, wondering what Matteusz thought caused him being strange. He didn't think anyone actually bought the whole story about him being from Sheffield, April certainly hadn't been surprised when he'd told her the truth.

A lot of people here seemed less open minded that April, though. She was almost unnervingly kind and selfless, never one to judge people based on who they were. Even if they were aliens, apparently. And then he realised that maybe he shouldn't have asked Matteusz to the prom at all. Of course. That was what he'd been worried about when he was asked. That was why his parents wouldn't take them both to prom. And he wouldn't see Matteusz to ask him to walk to his now, to prevent this.

He'd probably just caused Matteusz some horrible inconvenience, asking to meet at his house. If his parents did something bad to him, it would be Charlie's fault. He wasn't sure how humans punished their children- if it was anything like Rhodia, it was bad.

He closed his eyes, tried to ignore the thought, and then he attempted to concentrate on his work. If he didn't do it all by the end of the lesson, he'd just have extra homework to do. He got it done in the end- human maths was incredibly simple compared to what he was used to. And that was his last lesson of the day, which meant that he could rush home and get ready for prom.

He was worried, both for what he had accidentally inflicted on Matteusz and also for what the Shadowkin intended to do at the prom. He just hoped no one got hurt. It hit him very suddenly that he'd just invited Matteusz to a potentially dangerous event, which worried him even more.

Charlie made a promise to himself, a very definite one, that he wouldn't let Matteusz get hurt. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be lucky and nothing bad would happen.


End file.
